Psychotic love
by willamxi
Summary: Cause even a psychopath can love and be loved. Drake Merwin fans should read; he's the star of the book ;) This isn't my first attempt at fanfiction but it's the first I felt confident enough to post. Enjoy *Characters with the exception of Shanice and Jada belong to Michael Grant*
1. Poof

Friday morning, 6:30am and in school I sat on the stairs reading my most favorite book series: Lies. I should be studying for the english exam at 8 but then again, who studies for an english exam?!

I was completely lost in the book I didn't even hear someone approach until.. "You're to good for an english exam now?" a familiar voice interrupted. Looking up from my book, I recognized her to be Jada Bettany, my friend/enemy.

Rolling my eyes and giving my infamous I'm-trying-not-to-be-a-bitch smile, I replied, "I don't see why not, and I could say the same for you, we don't have to worry about acing english, If its something or the only thing you're good at is writing"

She laughed "Right well, still every expert needs revision sometimes, but since you're certain" she sat beside me "I got Fear! and currently reading; let me tell you, you'll love it!"

Sometimes I forget how we even became friends, then when we talk about these books they remind me: Jada and I practically hated each other in form 2, when they mixed up classes. We were forced to be in each others company during class periods. We excelled at english, but was always tied with each other. I didn't take that up as a problem since having competition wasn't really my forte. Then I heard someone talking about a book Jada lent her, I stopped just to listen, the book sounded appealing. I didn't reach in time when the girl announced the name and my pride held my tongue. When I finally shoved my pride aside, which took me until lunch time to do, I went up to Jada and asked her, from that moment on, we began talking and soon enough we let go of the title enemies. She let me borrow the book and once I found it satisfying, she was eager to let me borrow the rest of the series. No longer was our past hatred remembered, we couldn't even come up with an explanation why we hated each other; we became best friends and we helped and read each other's stories. If you're wondering why I said she was my friend/enemy is because in the book, our most loved characters are enemies, so we decided we should be as well, as just a play-thing

"I sure hope! I'm almost done this so yeah.."

She gave a thumbs up,"So, how are things, its been awhile since I've attended school. Is Drake still whipping you?"

I laughed wholeheartedly "Agreed. Things are A-okay here. Is Sam still cheating on you?"

She gave a glare and I, in turn, raised my eyebrow. Then laughter replaced words.

In time, more of our classmates began to join us, some cramming, some talking about their plans for the weekend and well the others, just sitting. Jada and I was still at each other heads defending the characters we love.

"It's okay you know, I mean what you'd expect from a psychopath. For all you know he could be gay, since he admitted to not liking any of the girls in the book"

My mouth formed an O, "He's not gay! The girls are just not attractive enough that's all. And shouldn't you be worrying about schoolbus boy? He doesn't even know how to work the peanut he has in his pants properly, I don't know how you benefit from him"

"How dare you! It-" _**Riiinnngggggggg**_ "to be continued"

The school gathered in front for our daily morning assembly. -Thomas, our vice principal well know for talking non-stop in assembly, stood in front quieting the rowdy congregation,while the other teachers stood with their classes assisting her, when they succeeded, she began.. "Good morning students, thank God for it being Friday, I'm sure we all have our weekend planned, but unfortunately, Friday has only begun and we have a full day's work to be done. I am aware the Form 5's have an english exam today, I take it you have studied hard and is ready for the exam. Now before I forget, I have to announce something heartbreaking for us teachers but I believe would be joyous for you all; there will be no sch- _poof!_ She just disappeared. Everyone was utterly confused and began looking around for the other teachers for explanation but one by one, _poof_ after _poof_ they followed. I looked for Jada instantly, she mouthed 'Uh-Oh'


	2. Wait what?

"What the fucks happening Jada?!" I yelled at her, panicking, our expressions matching each others.

"I-I-I don't know, this shouldn't even be possible! Its just a book!"

"Wait" I said, holding up a finger "If what we are experiencing are based on the book, why are we here? I'm 16 you're 16. We're not supposed to be here Jada!"

"Oh God" her eyes began widening "we need to get out of here, we're the only ones over 15 still here. The others are already disappearing. The form 1's are already gone"

"Where will we go?"

She didn't reply, just took my hand and led me to 's Mercedes Benz car.

"Ohhhh-no" I stepped backwards.

She glared at me, "No one's gonna arrest you or throw us in detention, come on. Hack it"

I hesitated for just a moment, then I let what she said process in my head. Then I took out a paper clip from my bag, bent it so that it was straightened, then took my hair clip, pushed it through the key space in the door together and wiggled it around. Within minutes the numb popped up and we entered the car. I taking the driver's seat and Jada in the passenger's.

Now to hijack the car, "Watch and learn Jadey"

Taking out the board that covered the wires under the steering wheel, I took two wires, wrapped it around each other and slowly let the ends touch. The car started.

"I'm impressed, Drake thought you something. But do you even know how to drive? I don't plan on dying until atleast 40"

I scoffed "How hard can it be, I came first in every race in Mario cart WII"

I lowered the handbrakes, and slowly mashed the gas, keeping a food above the brakes as I saw my mother do. It started off a bit shaky but got the hang of it before the entrance gate.

"Break in and hijack a teacher's expensive car, done. Anything next on your crazy-things-to-do checklist?' I asked sarcastically.

"We'll need food, I suggest we get some before the groceries are cleared out"

I looked at her with a teasing expression "Ay-Ay boss" then before I could look back to the road **BANG!**

"Oh shit! What I hit?"

Jada looked at me with a scared look "Not what, who" she pointed at the windshield. My gaze followed.

At first there was no one standing in front of the car, then suddenly **BANG!** a hand balled into a fist slammed the bumper. The person then slowly rose using the bumper as a support, revealing the figure to be male, with an abnormally shaped right arm. His tall body blocking the sun from our eyes, shoulder length hair, strong arms, well arm. His cold stare piercing through the glass with dead eyes. I was well aware of who he was.

"Oh shit!-" I said

"Drake Merwin" Jada finished.

I placed the gear in reverse, and mashed hard on the gas not caring what was behind. When the car had gained some distance from Drake, I stopped.

"What are you doing!? GO!" Jada yelled at me.

Though I heard her, it wasn't registering in my brain, I was completely dumbfounded. I was completely frozen. My hands stood on the steering wheel and feet firmly on the ground. Fear filled Jada. She forcefully removed my hands.

"Get in the back" she yelled at me.

I didn't question her, I just obeyed like a dog would to his master. She hopped in the driver's seat, trying to control herself. She gripped the steering wheel and shifted the gears into drive, the without warning she stomped down hard on the gas.

"Brace yourself" she shouted.

We prepared ourselves for impact, hands shielding our heads. There was a forceful jerk and my body flew in front into the dashboard, and Jada's head into the steering wheel. I'd regain myself, pushing myself back so that I could see through the windshield. No one is what I saw. A sigh of relief came from my mouth.

"Tough ass Jada! Didn't know you had that in you"

No response. I then looked to my side. She never got up from the position I found her. Though it had one slight change, blood was oozing from the part of her head exposed. My hands covered my mouth, muffling my screams. She was becoming paler and paler by the second. I had to do something just didn't know what. Then suddenly the glass on the passenger's side broke. My eyes drawn to the sound. It was Drake. Before I could run to the back his whip hand curled around my throat then dragged me out the car through the window that was broken, leaving my skin with scrapes, some deep and bleeding. I fell hard on the road, he released his grip, leaving me on the ground watching me. Smirking he said:

"Hey you, I knew I'd get a whole of ya'! Wasn't really nice to bounce me down back then, and your friend tried to bounce me down again, but she's dead. Not much use to me, but you could take the punishment for both of yall" he said taking his normal human hand and pulling my hair so that I'd stand up to face his cold gaze. I didn't mind being face to face with the person who killed my best friend, as weird as that sounded. He was incredibly handsome in my perspective and when he smiled.. God help me! His face was the only thing that distracted me from my bleeding scrapes.

"Drake you idiot!" a male voice said walking toward us. I couldn't quite grasp the features of his face to tell if he was another character from the book.

"I apologize for this dipshit's behavior, he wasn't taught manners" he said again coming closer to me, and as he did I instantly recognized him to be Caine Soren, the power hungry teen who has the ability to move anything he wishes with the flick of his wrist. His character never really drawn my attention in the book, but now seeing him here, I was amazed. He wasn't as handsome as Drake. He had dark hair; length above his shoulders. I could tell from looking at him he wasn't as strong as Drake and he was a tad shorter than him too.

"Guys hurry up, we have to go back" a female voice said this time.

I didn't even doubt, it was Diana Landris, Caine's girlfriend. Another character that wasn't of importance to me.

"Right" Caine looked at her then at me, "Listen, you have to come back with us, you're not going to survive here"

I was confused, come back where? "What are you talking about"

He sighed "I'm not explaining this to you. You're leaving with us" with that, he took me by the wrist

"No!" I shouted, and broke his grip from my hand.

Caine didn't bother to argue or use his powers. Instead he let Drake get a hold of me. He let the tip of his whip hand run across my face, then he used his normal hand and punched me. Instantly darkness took over


	3. A proper welcome

"Motherfucker!" I yelled as I flew up, being awoken to a burning sting across my face. My head aching from getting up so fast. I was a bit dizzy and my eye sight was blurred out.

"Did you just slap me?" I asked.

"Good, you're not dead" a voice said. I squinted my eyes to see the person. Drake. He was sitting on a chair babysitting me and watching a movie, one of which I recognized to be SAW II. While I was on the ground! What a gentleman

I scoffed, "Like you would care"

"Nah, I don't but Caine does, and I don't mess with the boss man's orders"

I rolled my eyes, helping myself up. Then remembering my injuries, I looked down to my legs, and to my surprise they were gone, actually I wasn't surprised at all coming to think about it, Caine probably tortured Lana the healer to heal me while I was unconscious.

"What's your name?" I asked bluntly, pretending to not know who he is.

I saw his eyes roll before he responded. "Drake"

I nodded, then sat alongside him. He pushed me off the chair so fast it almost seemed like a reflex of his.

"Scared of girls now?" I asked tauntingly.

He glared at me at first, stood up and then his whip hand curled around my throat lifting me a few feet in the air.

"I may not be able to kill you, but come near me again and I will hurt you so bad you'll beg for death"

Uncontrollable laughter replaced my words. "Aw Drakey. Don't worry I won't but I can't say the same for you"

Though I never was a pester to anyone, I wasn't evil and seducing. I felt like I had the need to be with him, I felt like toying with him. There was something about him that was bringing out the evil in me that had settled. I knew I was probably playing with my own life in doing so, but I've lost everything there is, so what the hell. His grip tightened and eyes pierced mines. Then I was flung across the room, crashing into a wooden bookshelf.

"Breaking our agreement so soon already Drake? or have you forgotten who's in charge" Caine said as he stepped through the door, Diana tagging along as well "My apologies" he said helping me up. "Again" his gaze transferred to Drake, who was now storming angrily out the door.

"It's nothing, barely felt anything" I replied shifting my weight to my left foot.

"I don't remember me introducing you to us, we got off on a bad start. My name's Caine" he pointed to Diana "Diana and.." he pointed to Drake "Drake"

I didn't dare open my mouth, though I knew every single one of them, I felt it necessary to pretend I didn't. The topic itself would put me in a sticky situation.

"Yeah, that's the only thing I got from him that was non abusive since I was forced here. Shanice is my name"

Caine smiled, "Well Shanice, let me give you the run down of things here. You're in Coates Academy in case you're wondering. I run things around here. You have a choice, stay and give your services to us, in return we'll feed and protect you, or you leave, but when you do you're considered a enemy and I will not hesitate to let Drake finish you off. Clear?"

Well damn! "Crystal, I'm staying."

Caine nodded in satisfaction, "Wise choice, Welcome!"

"Finally, another girl to the group" Diana exclaimed throwing her arm around my shoulder, "Don't worry I'm considered the sane one of them both" she said noticing that I flinched a bit.

I gave a slight smile in response. Shortly after they left, I gave off a long sigh. _'I'd be better off if I died in that crash'_


	4. The delusional three

After all that happened today I couldn't sleep, Jada's dead face tortured my dreams. Tonight was going to be a long night, fortunately, I was given a dorm to myself! The unfortunate part is that Drake's was next door. I laid on my back staring at the ceiling, my eyes following every turn the fan made and my mind slowly drifting off, but my eyes were refusing to shut. The scene went blank, I was finally asleep.

"Hey Drakey-Drake-Drake" Jada said, portraying the widest grin. I rubbed my eyes. "It's not a dream stupid" I rubbed again putting force into it this time. Jada's smile vanished as slapped my hand away "Stop!". Her smile returned,

"You know after me dying and all, I thought you'd be hugging me not trying to rub your eyes out"

I blankly stared at her for a full two minutes, "That's the problem. You died. Jada"

She wiped her forehead "Oh God, I thought for a minute that boyfriend of yours ripped out your tongue already" She twirled. "And do I look dead?"

Honestly, she really didn't. She had her same light brown complexion and her dark black hair matching her eyes. Maybe she wasn't dead, maybe I panicked and assumed just cause of her condition and my body reacted to my mind's judgement.

"That's not the point! ! Died being the state of permanently being asleep! Yeah, that was-is you" I snapped. I wasn't letting myself be fooled so easily.

"Suit yourself" she shrugged. "Thanks for visiting though"

Jada bowed and ran off before I could've replied she disappeared, and a familiar sting grazed my cheek. I rose up instantly. Drake. Caine and Diana were now standing around my bed.

"Stop doing that" I rubbed my cheek

"Where did you go?" Caine asked with a stern tone, his eyes portraying no other emotion but anger

"What are you talking about? I was and still am, in my bed"

Caine raised his hand. An invisible force threw my head back and was suddenly pressing against me, squeezing the air out of my lungs slowly.

"You did something. When I sent Drake to come in to get you, he said you were floating a feet from you bed, your eyes were open and you lay in a still position almost dead, just that you weren't, you breathed. I didn't believe it at first, then I came in and saw you myself and th-"

"You don't expect her to answer you when you're squeezing the air out of her do you?" Diana interrupted.

He glared at her then let his hands surrender by his side.

Inhaling air deeply I responded: "So what makes you think I went somewhere. As for the eyes-opened-floating-sleeping thing, I saw nothing but darkness and Jada"

"Jada?" Diana asked

"Jada." I said, mocking TFIOS. God I hated that movie.

"Whose Jada?" Caine asked annoyed

"The girl who died beside me in the car"

Everyone fell silent.

"You talked to a dead person?" Diana laughed at how stupid Caine sounded asking it

I shrugged,"She said she wasn't dead. I believed her"

Caine exchanged glances at Diana, It was like if they were speaking in codes cause Diana came up to me, held my hand and concentrated.

"She's a five and a half. This is a first. Think we'll need a bigger scale?" she said looking back at Caine

His eyes widened. His expression became blank. I could tell he was hiding his fear after all the 'Fearless leader' has to keep his heads on.

"What do you think is her power" Drake spoke up

Power? Five and a half? I wanted to speak against their ridiculous accusations and claims but I didn't have the guts. Though I'm living in a hellhole, my life is rather precious to me and I'd like to keep it for as long as I could hold.

"Maybe she can contact the dead" Diana said.

That'd done it. I laughed uncontrollably before I asked: "What?"

All eyes focused on me. _I'm dead_

Before Caine could open his mouth to question my sanity a loud scream came from outside. Drake was the first out the door, Caine followed after then shortly after, Diana. Not me. I saw this as a chance to run. Run far. Far. Far away from here. Jumping out of the bed and my sleep, I ran, stopping at the entrance of the door, looking left to right, then continuing. My feet ran as fast as they could, I concentrated on how I breathed, inhaling from my nose and exhaling through the mouth. Coates is a huge school. Running through these corridors are similar to those of a maze.. if you don't know where you're going that is. Fortunately, for me, Caine only ever led me from the school's entrance to my room and back, it was a path I was warned not to memorized. But I did anyway. Not like I could help my ability to memorize at first sight.

HOME FREE. I thought as I bolted out the entrance of Coates Academy. With my hands rested on my knees breathing heavily, I began again. Speeding down the highway.

"Haha!" I said aloud as I found an old truck at the side of the road. Without hesitation I entered, started and drove off in full speed.


	5. Death forsaken me

Nothing in the world felt more ravishing than the cold sting of fresh air on my cheek. It's the only good thing my poor cheek has felt since my coming here. Being given the trait of impressive memorizing at first look quality (Handed down to me by my mother), I knew Michael Grant's book like the back of my hand, probably better than Michael himself. I knew where everything was located from description, I knew where Cliftop was, the powerplant and of course my new profound destination: Perdido Beach. The answer was obvious for me going there: Find Sam. I didn't actually have a plan or a good enough explanation of how I arrived, I myself was still trying to clear the spiraling questions in my head.

I thought it'd be a 'smooth sailing' kind of drive, when the truck broke down in the middle of the highway. Apparently I'd forgotten to check the gas. Great. Stuck on the highway. No appropriate place to camp out. No kind of street lights, in case I decided to foot it. And did I mention, AT NIGHT! I couldn't even get the truck off the road and out of plain sight so that I could've slept in the backseat or something. Out of frustration, I banged my head into the steering wheel and it let out a loud ' ** _beeeeeeeeeeepppp'_** I raised my head up instantly.

"Shut...it"

If I stayed on the road Caine or Drake would most definitely find me. By now they would've notice I was missing and sent Drake after me and knowing Drake, he's already probably halfway down the highway by now. Death was coming to me, but I refuse to let it find me. I hopped out the truck and ran into the darkness of the forest. A perfect camouflage except for my bleached hair ends. My hands guided me as I slipped through trees after trees, my left foot in front testing the surroundings while the right proceed one step at a time. I felt like how a blind person would, my eyesight was useless. I came to terms with my boastful mind and admitted to myself, it made absolutely no sense what I was doing here. Getting off the road was a survival tip but going off into the dark forest with no flashlight or lantern was something I'd get yelled at for by my dad; The king of the wilderness (so he calls himself. Her father is an professional explorer and her mom is a geeky journalist).

"Who am I kidding? I'm no wilderness explorer. I can't survive here, let alone by myself"

I sat, crushing dried leaves as I did. My knees were by my chest, and my arms enclosed tightly around them as tears trickled down my face. And before I knew it, I was drifting off into sleep.

A bright light pierced through my eyelids cause my eyes to forcefully open. Boy was I glad to see the sun. I let out a relieving sigh. I made it through the night.. in tears yes but without being eaten or captured or anything of that sort. My stench was mostly of fresh grass while dried leaves covered my hair, which was by the way, frizzed due to the dew. In other words, basically, I looked and smelled alot like mother nature. I slowly tried letting myself up, using the trees as support. But I failed and fell flat back on the ground. Something prevented my hands from moving from behind my back. Looking back I saw the problem instantly: a rope bineded my hands. Panic filled me within seconds. I'd been captured during sleep by the obvious: Drake. Weird how I did wake up back at Coates tied up or being abused. Instead I was tied up in the very spot I felt comfortable enough to fall asleep, waiting to be abused. Clever Drake. If my hands were tied...then my ankles would be as well. I looked down...yup they were. No pointing trying to fight my way out of it so I laid back against a tree and waited.

Hours passed laying here. No sign of Drake. Suddenly, something rustled in the bushes. I swallowed. A tall figure approached, with shaggy black hair, broad shoulders and long arms. Obviously not Drake. It was another creep; a handsome one too. His eyes were a piercing blue and he wore a grim smile.

"Excuse me. Why am I tied up?" I asked sternly

No response. Just continuous stares. After awhile, he made a motion with his hands. Great charades.

"You can't talk?"

He shook his head vigorously.

"Okaay... why did you tie me up?"

His hands went to his stomach and he rubbed. I swallowed harder than before. He was hungry. He was going to eat me. This is insane! Out of everything there is to eat, ME?! He grabbed some sticks from around the area and piled them in front of me. _I'm going to be bar-b-qued_. I watched as he fumbled with a lighter he took out of his pants. When he finally got the work of it, he threw it into the pile of sticks and they burned instantly. The person then took out a pocket knife and approached me. I screamed. He approached quicker. I screamed louder this time, but it was muzzled by his huge palms. With his right hand over my mouth, he used to left to firmly hold the knife which he was now approaching my throat. I said a silent prayer as tears flowed freely. **BANG!** Blood painted my face. The tall creep's body dropped to the ground. As his lifeless body fell, I saw Drake standing upright behind him, gun pointed out. He lowered it a bit for me to see his infamous shark-like grin but a good enough distance to shoot again. This time at me.

"I didn't hear my 'thank you'" his grin still played on his face as he approached me.

At this point in my life, I never wished I was more dead than now.

"You didn't have to. I was looking forward to being eaten"

Drake stooped. I flinched a bit, knowing he'd slap me in the face or whip me for leaving. But to my surprise he didn't. He just stared. His face was now directly in front of me; his handsome features exposed. This was making me a bit uncomfortable but I tried not to show it. Drake then cut the ropes from my hands and feet. "I could tell..the way you screamed like that"

"Yeah, well it's a reflex" I kept eye contact to a minimal. Didn't want him knowing I'm secretly in love with his psychopathness.

He scoffed "Whatever. Get your ass up, we're going"

We walked back onto the road. Me being in front and Drake at the back, gun still remained positioned.

"Coates is that way backside" I said as I pointed the opposite direction in which we we heading.

"We're not going to Coates hunny" His grin wider than ever.


	6. REALLY SHORT Author's note

**Okay so chapter 6 is in progress, don't think I forgot. But unfortunately I'm stuck. No more ideas are popping up anymore. I blame school. Not really lol.**

 **Buttttt I got a great story line for a one shot, with Drake of course. The inspiration came late last night when I was listening to PRVIS My house. I do believe this idea is blocking all my others so I've decided to go on with my one shot story and I'll come back to this after.**

 **Who knows maybe the O.S will be better than my attempt at a full story..**

 **So look out for that ;)**


	7. Teachings

After Drake showed me to my room, he left and headed for his which was right opposite mines. My room was the closest to the most well-furnished room I've seen since I've stepped foot in this crap house. The wallpaper wasn't torn, it was a brand new-looking sky blue and there were two chairs that gathered around a wooden center table completed with a brown rug. The bed- well mattress- laid in a corner next to the door leading to the bathroom. There I undressed and dove into the shower. I let the cold water run through my hair, giving a comforting feeling. I sighed at that feeling. This is what I needed, a de-stressifing bath. The embrace of the cold water was causing me to drift into a sleep. I probably would've been on the ground of the shower if a knock didn't awaken me.

"Coming!" I yelled

"Open this damn door now!" his voice distant but not inaudible.

I came out the shower, wrapped my towel around me, dried my self off a bit so I wouldn't leave drips around the room and went to the door.

Drake eyes drifted from my face to my towel then quickly back to my face.

"Don't you have clothes?" he finally said

"I was in the shower"

"Whatever. Go make me dinner"

My head slightly jerked back.

"Excuse me?"

"Go. make. me. something. I'm. hungry!" he repeated

 _'How unbelievable! What does he think I am?! His maid?'_

"I can't cook" I lied

"Then you better get down there now and start learning" Drake grinned

I folded my arms, shifted my weight from my left foot to my right and leaned against the door frame. Watching Drake from head to toe.

"You teaching me?" I smirked a bit. Thinking of his hard body pressed against mines teaching me how to hold a knife and cut vegetables.

"No. You're going to teach yourself"

I pouted playfully "How do you expect me to learn then?"

Drake studied me for a second. His jaw clenched.

"Whatever. Get in the kitchen"

I raised my eyebrow "Like this?" and gestured to my attire.

His lips curved to a devious smirk

"You think I was gonna teach you with clothes on?"

 _'DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER!'_

"I was hoping not"

Drake grinned and then left for the kitchen. I followed shortly after, still in my towel. He took some ingredients from out the fridge which I didn't even know it had any ingredients except cobweb. I thought it might be stale so I pointed it out to Drake.

"Don't you think those ingredients are way passed its time?"

I heard him groan out of frustration.

"No. I just bought them in last week"

"You were here last week? But I thought you lived at Coates?"

Another groan.

"I visit the house often"

"Wh-"

"Because, this was my mom's house before she moved in to that bastard's own. Now, Anymore questions detective ass?"

"That's all for now" I said mimicking a detective

He rolled his eyes and continued to unload ingredients.

"Now... I'm gonna show you how to make fried rice. It's my favorite. So you better pay attention"

As he demonstrated the preparations, my mind drifted off. I thought about him. How he looked. The way he spoke. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Though he's psycho and probably _the_ worst person to have a crush on, I did. Not that I can help it. I snapped back into reality only to notice Drake staring directly at me. He showed no emotion on his face, almost like he himself was thinking.

"Drake?"

He snapped back "What?"

"You were teaching me"

"We can do this tomorrow. I need some sleep"

And with that he walked off before I could've even responded. I sighed and cleaned up after him, taking off the stove and closing the fridge. I then marched upstairs. I stopped midway when I was about to enter my room. _'Don't do it'_ I thought to myself. Facing myself to Drake's door, I breathed in and pushed. I didn't know if it was open or not, I just preferred not knocking... and to my surprise, it was. Drake laid on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"What the fuck!" he yelled

"I just wanted to see if you were okay"

"Get out!"

"You can-"

he rose up from his bed and towards me "GET OUT!"

My entire body was trembling but I held myself together and portrayed my game face.

"No" I said sternly

I saw Drake's eyes widen then return to its normal position

"What did you say?" he walked closer to me. His fists clenching.

"I said, no"

Before he could react, I came closer to his face and planted a firm kiss on his lips then I pulled away leaving him in an emotional roller-coaster. Drake stood still, hands still clenched but his face flushing red.

 **THUN THUN THUNNNNNNNN...**

 **This chapter is for my wattpad people who keep holla'in at me to update. Hope you enjoyed it. I literally sat alone before classes writing this from scratch. So thanks for the comments, even if its a little, it means alot.**


	8. Important author's note

**So so very sorry this isn't an update, but I will be working on the eighth chapter tonight. This is just to notify those who are interested, the one shot story I spoke about is up but unfortunately not on this account, I will post it here though just wanted to tell you guys before I did. The story is on my other account vibrittiania. Thanks again for the reviews, it means a lot to me :)**


	9. Housewife

**The next day...**

Though I was awake, I didn't want to get off the bed. I didn't want to face Drake, not after what I had done. I felt that if I stepped out the door he'd be waiting with a gun or something. Though I thought he was going to shoot me right after I kissed him last night, but thank God he only slammed the door shut in my face. Fact is, I screwed up big time now I didn't want to face the consequences. _How absurd!_ Eventually I got the guts to get off my ass and an atleast brush my teeth. Midway into brushing, I heard knocking. I literally choked on toothpaste. _Shit! Drake's up and he's coming to kill me! What to do? What to do?!_

"Who's there?" I called out

"Its Santa Claus..." "...Who else would it be asshole" he yelled

 _So dumb!_

"Just a minute!" I spat out the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth and proceeded to the door.

"Good morning" I said

"Huh? No towel again?" he said, smirking

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe next time"

He rolled his, "Whatever. You know why I'm here"

 _Damn, let me just pretend I don't know_ "Yea?"

"Don't play stupid woman!" he scowled

"I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to ki-"

"Where's my breakfast?! I expected it to be ready as soon as I woke up!" he yelled

"Eh?"

Drake let out a long sigh, I could tell he was about to let me have it, "I don't have time to explain, get in the kitchen and get cooking!...Now!" _Or not._ I followed him down to the kitchen and began making his breakfast: Eggs, bacon and bread.

"Why do I have to do the cooking? Can't you just cook?"

"Because you're a female. Females cook."

 _How childish! He doesn't even have a proper reason for me cooking._ "That's a dumb reason" I muttered "Anyways, when are we going back to Coates?" I asked while serving him his breakfast.

"Whenever I feel to" he responded, taking a large bite of his sandwich.

"I mean, I love being your housewife but I kinda miss being scared stiff by Caine. It was so... inviting"

"I can be 'so...inviting' too. Do you want me to?" Drake glared

 _Gulp!_ "It's quite fine my dear, would you like some juice?"

He gave his shark-like grin before responding "No shit"

 **I know it's not long, sorry but this was all I could think of for the time being and I didn't want to keep yall waiting. I have no idea of what chapter nine is gonna be like but I promise, I'll work on it as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy this very short chapter :)**


End file.
